


under the desk

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Teasing, under the desk shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Edelgard unknowingly walks in on a private session between Byleth and Dorothea in Byleth’s classroom.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: fire emblem [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i decided to post this a bit earlier than planned because i didn’t know or realize this week was bylethea week, and it might be a bit of a stretch but i thought this was sort of close to today’s prompt (but obvs on the nsfw side of it)? anyways, i hope y’all don’t mind, and i hope you like it!

* * *

“Professor, oh!”

Byleth felt her head being squeezed a bit tighter between Dorothea’s thighs, and it only encouraged her on. This...surely wasn’t proper behavior between a student and her teacher, but neither of the women seemed to care at the moment. 

It truly had started as an innocent meeting, Dorothea originally intending to meet Byleth in the classroom on her lecture day for advice on how to proceed with her course of studies; but one thing had led to another, and as their faces had drawn closer together as Byleth had attempted to explain her ideas, that plan was forgotten as pleasure took its place instead.

The stack of books on Byleth’s desk had been pushed aside and Dorothea had been invited up onto the desktop instead. The first kiss had been a bit tentative, but once they had become familiar with each other’s lips once more, they quickly grew passionate. Hands rose to paw and fondle breasts over shirt and uniform as the kisses grew longer, and tongues mingled with each other briefly before they disappeared into each other’s mouths. 

Byleth broke the most recent passionate kiss, both women now flushed and panting slightly, and a look passed between them before Byleth gave a tiny smile. Then, she had wordlessly slipped down between the Songstress’ thighs, under the short skirt of her dress. She hadn’t even bothered to remove the thin, sexy (and nearly soaked through) piece of fabric that barely covered her student’s slick nether regions, instead pushing the fabric aside before diving in, defaulting to what she’d remembered from when she’d last been in this position a few nights before.

This wasn’t their first time, but they were still a bit inexperienced (only having two previous sessions shared between them on Byleth’s bed after everyone else had gone to bed for the night under their belts). And they had never tried anything in the classroom (except for sharing a few seductive looks when their eyes met during Byleth’s lecture), but the moment had struck and they were taking it. 

Byleth took her time to explore Dorothea’s folds with her tongue, drawing from what she remembered from the last time she’d done this. She teased the flesh just around Dorothea’s clit before targeting the little nub with the tip of her tongue, and the hand that settled on the top of her head and low hums of her name told her that she seemed to have some sort of idea about how to go about this again. 

But they didn’t have much time to get into this session. Byleth’s exploration was interrupted shortly after when the rattling of the classroom door’s handle made them both freeze, Byleth’s head still buried between Dorothea’s legs. Without thinking, she pulled herself away from Dorothea and quickly slipped down into the shadows under her desk. It was a tight fit under there, but seemed better than being caught at the moment. Dorothea slid off the desk and in front of the space where Byleth was hiding. From this position of looking at her bare thighs, Byleth had a sudden idea, despite being afraid of being caught mere moments before. She waited to try her plan though, listening to the door open and wondering for the moment who had come along.

Dorothea had just settled her hat back into place on her head when Edelgard came through the door, and Dorothea’s face lit up.

“Hello, Edie!” she said, which sounded a bit too eager to Byleth’s ears; perhaps due to the mixed feelings of excitement and fear that were no doubt running through her.

“Oh, hello Dorothea,” Edelgard replied as she came to the front of the desk. “Excuse my surprise, I was expecting our Professor. I’m looking for her.”

“Me too,” Dorothea said, before clearing her throat, maybe now hearing her own slightly higher voice. “But I don’t think she’s here yet.”

She almost followed this little lie with a yelp as she suddenly felt Byleth’s hands grip her thighs, and felt her lower half being pulled even closer to the desk. She inconspicuously moved into place, pressing herself to the edge of the desk with Byleth’s gentle guidance. Edelgard didn’t seem to notice.

“Odd,” she continued, bringing a hand to her chin and rubbing it in thought, “she said she would be here all day, since she’s giving lectures today.” 

“I’m sure wherever Byleth, ahem, our dear Professor is, she’ll be along shortly,” Dorothea managed. 

Under the desk, her ‘dear professor’ had tugged her thin panties down her legs, which would allow her easier access to her folds. Dorothea’s legs almost buckled as she then felt Byleth then start to pepper gentle kisses on the skin where she’d just pulled the panties down from; she had last felt these tiny kisses on her inner thighs the first time she had been with Byleth as they spent the evening just getting to know each other’s bodies a bit, sprawled out naked on her bed in her dim, candlelit private quarters. She had melted under the hot touches of her Professor’s lips then, and she was now as Byleth eased her way back under her skirt... 

Dorothea straightened her posture slightly as her skirt was pushed up and Byleth’s tongue once again made contact with her wet nethers, and prayed that Edelgard hadn’t noticed anything. She belatedly realized that the other woman in the room was talking, and tried to focus on her words instead of how Byleth was now teasingly experimenting with her tongue on her folds again, much like how she had on their second night together when Byleth had dragged the time out by teasing her for the better part of an hour, until Dorothea had begged Byleth to let her cum, and she had finally complied, and Dorothea had experienced her first orgasm at the hands (and tongue) of another woman—

“I was planning on asking her how to proceed with my training regimen,” Edelgard was saying, seeming blissfully unaware of what was happening under the desk. “If I want to be able to help lead my house to victory, I think it might help to change things up a little bit.”

Dorothea nodded quickly, her hand twitching to be able to reach down and settle on the top of Byleth’s head (and maybe tug at her blue locks to try to make her stop), but she made a fist with her hand instead and let it rest on the desktop.

“That’s funny, I also would like to speak to her about such things.”

Except the only thing she could focus on at the moment was the way Byleth was still teasing her, flicking her tongue over her clit and squeezing her thighs so tight that she might have a few little marks from Byleth after this. She felt her body quickly heating up again and reacting to the pleasurable sensations Byleth was giving her body, even if they were in the classroom and the company of another student. She tried feebly to close her legs slightly, even to just send Byleth a message to lighten up a little, but she didn’t; in fact, it only made her double her efforts. She settled on wrapping her lips around Dorothea’s little nub, causing a tiny pleasurable whimper from her, which unfortunately Edelgard seemed to notice. 

She paused her speech (she had  _ still _ been talking?) and cocked her head. “Are you alright, Dorothea? I hadn’t realized until now how flushed you looked.”

“Fine, it’s just a bit warm in this classroom, don’t you think?” she asked, bringing her clenched hand up from the desktop to pretend to fan herself. 

Despite knowing that she probably should lessen her teasing a bit (but ignoring all of Dorothea’s little ‘signs’), Byleth pushed on. She closed her eyes and swapped between lapping at Dorothea’s clit and folds like she was her last meal, trying hard to replicate their second time when they had taken the next step and Byleth had tried going down on her. She remembered fumbling a bit at first, but then developing a rhythm that seemed to work. Once she had gotten comfortable with it, she began dragging it out, Dorothea’s light pants and moans music to her ears as they got steadily louder over the hour that she had teased her. Dorothea had finally clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her climax when Byleth had finally allowed her to cum, since their neighbors probably wouldn’t have appreciated the noise. The ones who were sleeping anyway; Byleth had had a nagging suspicion that there was at least one person awake who didn’t mind the sounds. 

Sylvain had practically confirmed her suspicion the next morning when he had given a knowing wink and a thumbs up to the girls over breakfast when they’d sat down, not even bothering to question them over it, Dorothea’s blushing face giving them away. 

Byleth could feel Dorothea’s legs tense a bit, and quickly changed up her tactic. She removed one of her hands from Dorothea’s thigh and brought it between her legs as she continued licking at her clit, gently prodding her fingertip between her soaked folds before pressing her digit slowly inside into the slick, hot heat. Once it was fully inside, she curled it the slightest bit, and was rewarded by feeling Dorothea’s tunnel clench around it. She wasted no time and quickly began rubbing at the top of her tunnel as she continued swirling her tongue over her clit. 

“I suppose it’s a bit warm,” Edelgard was saying from just above where Byleth was hiding, and gave a sigh. “In any case, I guess I could do a bit of research while I wait for—”

“Byleth!” 

This was from Dorothea, just as her tunnel clenched around Byleth’s finger from her latest motions, and her legs began to tremble with orgasm. Edelgard was momentarily confused, until she saw Dorothea’s face twist up a bit, and let out another few little whimpers. 

As much as Edelhard hated to admit it, she was familiar with that look and what it meant. Sometimes after a hard day of training when she needed to blow off a little steam, she found herself making a similar one. 

Also she had known Dorothea and the professor were a thing. She had also been one of the unfortunate (though not the word Sylvain would have picked, if asked) neighbors who had heard the first night between the women through the walls of the dorms. 

She fumbled for words as she awkwardly stood in the presence of one of her fellow classmates in the throes of pleasure, finally mumbling out a quick ‘I’ll come back later’ under her breath before quickly turning and leaving the classroom. She was definitely feeling a bit warmer herself now, but it was more due to the awkwardness of the situation she’d found herself in. 

Dorothea settled down just as the classroom door shut behind Edelgard. She felt Byleth pull away from her, and stepped back from the desk just in time to see her professor lick her finger clean of her juices. 

Once she had licked her digit clean, Byleth looked up to meet Dorothea’s eyes, smiling a bit sheepishly at her.

“Practice yields results, that’s what I always say,” she said triumphantly, feeling the urge to continue on as Dorothea shot her a bemused look. “...I guess this is the wrong time for that.” 

“I think it was the wrong time for both of those things,” Dorothea responded a bit dryly.

Byleth gave a little chuckle. “I’m sorry, I admit I got a bit carried away. Let me worry about Edelgard, alright?” 

“She won’t be able to face us for a while, I’m sure,” Dorothea said with a sigh.

“I’ll talk to her. For now, would you like to do that again?” Byleth asked. 

“What about any other students who might need you today?” Dorothea asked, before sighing. “Plus after that, I’m not even sure if I could get back in the mood any—  _ oh.” _

She ate her words as her professor went back to eating something else. 

This time they were undisturbed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta say, the ‘under the table/desk/etc’ thing is still one of my favorite scenarios to write and i thought it’d be a fun way to dive back into writing smut for this fandom. thanks for reading!


End file.
